


love note #1

by GoingKnowhere



Series: love notes [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Note, M/M, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: a love note from your boyfriend, Christopher Pike





	love note #1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me do some explaining 
> 
> For Valentine's Day this year I decided to take on some suggestions for love notes, but I made everything a mystery. All prompts and characters were assigned a random letter/number and from there people picked out random things. I then revealed all the info when I posted each note. 
> 
> The whole point of these was to be short, cutesy, maybe a little cheesy, but overall to tap into the feeling we all want of being loved by someone we love in return.
> 
> ...they also don't have a title...
> 
> This one was picked by @theweepingvulcan91 on tumblr.  
> They ended up picking  
> \- Character L: Christopher Pike  
> \- Quote 11: I am catastrophically in love with you - clockwork princess by cassandra clare  
> \- Word 30: Chocolate  
> \- Pet Name 31: Darling

_**Love Note #1** _

 

Y/N, my Darling - Happy Valentine’s Day!

I know I put up a fuss about this holiday back when we discussed it, but the truth is that I was hollow in my complaining. Just wanted to throw you off my trail. I’ve been planning for weeks now just what to do for you because I am catastrophically in love with you. But you already know that. I’ve hardly kept it a secret. How could I, Y/N? How could anyone? You are brilliant and gorgeous and every single moment of my life I am forever thankful that you accepted my request for a dinner date and every date since.

If everything has gone to plan, this letter should have arrived with a box of chocolates just in time for your mid-morning snack - sorry, "mini brunch". You’ll find all of your favorites from the chocolatier down the street and, rest assured, I made sure to include plenty of their marshmallows. I still don’t know how you can stomach so much sugar, but - with how sweet you are - I’m not surprised.

Anyways, Darling, enjoy your “mini brunch”and the rest of your day; I have plenty more in store for you. I hope to pull some strings at the Academy so I can see you sooner than later.

Love, Chris

Your Admiral of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥♥
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
